Bring me to life
by Light's Devil
Summary: When Ryuzaki dies, Light feels like he shouldn't have killed him. When he realizes that he loved the detective, Ryuk tells him of a way to bring Ryuzaki back. The catch? He can no longer be Kira. Will Light give up being Kira to be with the one he loves?


Disclaimer: I am sure you are all aware of this, but I do not own Death Note or the song 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence, even though it is not even used in this story.

Bring me to life

It was finally over.

Ryuzaki was dead...so why did I feel like my life was torn apart?

Why did I feel...remorse...for killing him?

It had to be done...for Kira...for the world...

So why did I feel like what I just did was wrong?

I don't know why I feel like this...like I wasn't supposed to kill him...

When I saw his eyes close...I don't know why I felt like crying.

My eyes watered when I realized he was dead...and some tears actually spilled over.

I had quickly wiped them away when I realized it, but it left me confused.

Why did I cry over the dead body of my enemy?

I was supposed to be glad; happy that I killed my worst enemy...but I felt remorse and sadness...

'Why' seems like my favorite word lately...I always ask myself 'why'.

Why did I do this; why did I feel like that...

Could it be that I actually...loved him?

Like the saying says; 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer', but was there a reason besides that?

Was there another reason why I kept him close?

Was I...afraid to lose him? Lose my one true friend?

I told myself the day after he died that I felt bad about it because he said I was his only friend...

Heh. Some friend I was.

I ended up killing you...but I never dreamed that I would realize my feelings until after you died...

"_My, someone seems depressed."_

I looked over. "Oh...it's just you."

Ryuk looked at me oddly. _"Who did you expect?"_

I sigh heavily; covering my eyes with my hand. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Why I feel like this...why I didn't realize...until it was too late..."

"_Are you talking about that detective that you killed? Wasn't he your worst enemy?"_

"Yeah, he was, but...I dunno...you can sometimes find love in the strangest places...like in your worst enemy..."

"_Ah, so you fell in love with him. Interesting." _Ryuk says, then tilts his head. _"If you want to make him alive again...there is a way."_

"Eh? What?" I ask; my eyes widening. "How?"

"_With this." _Ryuk holds up something that looks like a normal eraser. _"If you erase a person's name with this, they come back to life if they haven't been cremated yet. But there's a catch."_

"What's the catch?"

"_You have to give up your Death Notes...both mine and Rems'."_

"..."

"_It's up to you. What would you rather?"_

"It's true that I want him alive again...but...that means I wouldn't be Kira anymore...I'd also loose my memories of being Kira, wouldn't I?"

"_Nope. That's the other catch. You give up ownership of the Death Note and you keep your memories of it. It's kind of like a reminder that you gave up the Death Note in order for someone else to be alive."_

"...I–I want...him to be alive again. So I can apologize and tell him how I feel. I'll...do anything. Even stop being Kira..."

"_All right then." _Ryuk says; extending his hand. _"First, give me those two Death Notes that you have."_

"...All right." I reply, handing him the Death Notes. "I give up ownership of these two Death Notes."

"_Good. Here you go." _Ryuk laughed lightly, handing me the eraser. _"I'll give you Rems' Death Note so you can erase that guys' name."_

"His name is Ryuzaki." I say; glaring at Ryuk.

"_Whatever."_ he says; handing me Rems' Death Note.

I open it up, and there I see it...Ryuzaki's name.

I take the eraser and erase his name. "...There. How long until he comes back?"

"_Just wait a few minutes. He should walk through that door." _

"Okay." I hand Ryuk the Death Note back. "...See ya around, Ryuk."

"_I guess I might see you around, but you won't see me._" the shinigami says, then grins. _"You gave me a good time while I was here. I'm definitely not bored anymore. So...thanks for that."_

"You're welcome...I think..."

With that last sentence, Ryuk disappears.

A few minutes later...

"...kun..." a voice says. "Light-kun!"

"Ah?! What?" I exclaim; sitting up.

The same voice laughs. "You sure wake up dramatically."

I look over...and it's you!

"Ryuzaki!"

You tilt your head. "Yes, that's me...why?"

"It worked...it really worked!"

"Light-kun...what are you talking about? What worked?"

"Uh...nothing really...forget I said anything..."

"You say something like that and then expect me to say 'Okay; nevermind then?' I'd like to think that I'm not idiot enough to fall for that." you ask; looking at me with a sceptical look.

"Well...it's just...you died..."

"Yes I did...and how I'm alive right now; talking to you is beyond me. But maybe you know why?"

"I–I'm sorry..."

You look at me with a confused look. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I...I used the shinigami to kill you...but..." I say when you open your mouth to speak, "After it happened...I felt remorse; sadness, for killing you. At first I couldn't understand why, but as time passed, I realized that I..."

"...Ah, I see." you say; nodding your head. "You fell in love with me. Am I right?"

"Yeah...I didn't..."

That's all I manage to say before you claim my lips; silencing me.

My eyes widen in surprise, but after a few seconds, I lean into your touch; intertwining my fingers through yours.

Even after the lack of air causes you to pull back, you just breath for a few minutes then start kissing me again.

"Light-kun..." you say between the kisses. "I also loved you...but I was afraid to admit it."

"You...did?" I manage to say.

"Yes...but I couldn't tell you. A detective is never supposed to fall in love with his suspects. It leads to 100 percent failure."

I close my eyes. "You...were right about me–I was Kira."

"Was?" you ask; confused again.

"Yes...but I gave it all up in order to bring you back." I laugh lightly. "Like a love struck idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Light-kun." you say instantly. "You were just an innocent victim of Kira's powers...nothing more, nothing less."

"Innocent...? I was innocent?"

"Yes; I figured out that whatever caused you to kill was something that could be passed on. Like a notebook or something. Your ideals were...not very bright at first, but they were...pure. But after you became afraid of being caught, you killed all the people that could have captured you. You were afraid of death. Am I going in the right direction?"

"Yes...but how did you find all of this out?"

You laugh lightly. "Foolish Light-kun...I'm not called the 'world's greatest detective' just so they have something fancy to call me, you know."

I also laugh. "I guess you're right...but I can't believe you found all of this out in such a short period of time..."

"Even though I'm good at cracking cases, I'm not so bright when it comes to human emotions and the human heart. When I realized that I loved you, I denied it. I had to. A detective; like I said earlier, can never fall in love with their suspects. It throws the whole investigation off and makes it almost impossible to send that person to jail or their execution."

"True..."

You smile slightly. "But now that you're not Kira...I guess it's okay to love you. Isn't it?"

"I hope so." I say; tilting my head and smiling. "I don't really want to be alone anymore. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of all of it. The hate; the pain, the sorrow...I'm sick of it."

"You're not going to be alone anymore, Light-kun...not as long as I'm around."

You begin to kiss me again; slowly at first, then it becomes more passionate; more heated.

I moan lightly; tangling my fingers through your black hair and tilting my head back; giving you total control.

You once again smile; running your hands up my shirt and massaging my shoulders.

"That...feels nice..."

"Glad you like it." you say; pulling my shirt off entirely.

You stare at me for a few seconds, then begin to trace your finger around every part of my chest.

"Ryuzaki...that tickles..." I say; laughing slightly.

You also laugh lightly; kissing my neck.

It hurt when you bit down, but the pleasure that I felt from it took away from the pain.

After that was over, you began to kiss my chest.

That made me laugh, but I gasped when I felt your hand go down my pants.

"Ah...what're you doing?" I begin to say; then moan heavily when you started to caress my swollen area.

"Just teasing before the actual game starts. It adds to the pleasure later on; if you catch my drift."

"Oh yeah...I catch it big time."

You smile; kissing my lips while continuing your teasing.

After a few minutes of it, I begin to get slightly impatient. "When are you actually going to do something?"

"I see...Light-chan is getting impatient." you say, then grin. "Well, I guess we can start something..."

"Do you want me to start it or you?" I ask, a smirk making it's way onto my lips.

"I guess I will. I've done everything up until now. You've just been moaning and taking it."

"That's because I couldn't help it, you jerk."

"Hmm...I see."

You easily undo the belt that holds me back; throwing it across the room. "There. That's one thing out of the way."

I easily slip out of the cursed things. "And now...go ahead. Do whatever the hell you want. I'll enjoy it."

You take that as a sign to begin; caressing me again before sticking a finger inside me.

"Ow! That...hurt..." I start to say, but it is cut off when the pain is replaced with absolute pleasure. "That's..."

"So you like that..." you say; nodding your head. "I wonder what else you like..."

"Hey." I say; you look at me, confused. "You're still dressed."

"I know."

"Well...?"

You laugh. "Don't worry, Light-kun. I'm just...preparing you."

"Preparing...? Oh." I say; going a slight shade of crimson red.

"Exactly." you reply before sticking another finger inside of me.

"Ow...ah..."

"That should do it..."

"Huh...?" I ask; confused.

You look at me. "It shouldn't hurt as much now. So would you like to help me out?"

"Gladly." I reply; lifting your shirt off and undoing your belt; taking your pants off. "There you go."

"You sure want to get to the point fast." you say; laughing lightly.

"Of course. I've been waiting for this for a while."

"As have I."

That is the last sentence spoken before you position yourself above me; waiting for my signal to go ahead.

I nod.

With that, you thrust yourself inside of me.

"Ah...ah!" I say, clutching the bed sheets and arching my back.

You watch my movements with careful eyes.

Every facial expression, every moan. You watch; as if you don't want to hurt me too much.

After a few more thrusts, I finally complete with a scream. "Ah!!"

You collapse on me; stroking my forehead softly. "Are you all right, Light-kun?"

I smile; panting heavily. "Yeah...I'll be okay...don't worry."

I have no regrets that I brought you back to life.

I don't care that I'm not Kira.

As long as I have you, Ryuzaki, I won't regret anything.

Ending A.N: My first actual lemon. I'm not as experienced as some with them, but hopefully it wasn't too bad. Oh, and this has nothing to do with the song 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence. The title just fit to me.

This was the longest thing I ever wrote...eight pages. I'm proud of myself. =D


End file.
